Episode 5
Explosion! Talent Show (炸裂！こんしんかい, Sakuretsu! Konshinkai) is the fifth episode of the first season of Isekai Quartet and fifth episode of the full series overall. It aired on May 7, 2019. Summary It’s time for the talent show, but none of the students are talented at all. The KonoSuba crowd in particular…Funimation Official Summary Plot Roswaal begins the talent show and selects the participants by drawing names. The first one is Erich, to the shock of the assistant teacher. Erich is confused at why he must participate until Cocytus reminds him that he told everyone that Roswaal said it would be "fun". Roswaal even encourages him to set an example. Erich seeing no way out, decides to perform the Empire's national anthem to the class. Darkness comments with excitement that Erich is purposely humiliating himself, noting the eyes of derision and amusement of everyone. Kazuma, listening to her exhilaration, asks her stop when she wishes to be looked at in the same dull eyes of the entire class. Erich, in angst finishes his anthem and Roswaal asks the next participant, Subaru, to perform. Eager to show his talent, Subaru takes out a string and creates a string figure of Tokyo Tower. However the reaction of the class is less than stellar. Rem is next to show which she has Erich hold a watermelon whilst she activates her oni blood and accurately destroys the fruit with her ball and chain. Tanya watching believes this show is to demonstrate each other's strengths and decides that having made friends with Ainz Ooal Gown doesn't mean she can let her guard down. When Weiss begins to perform, he apologizes for not having a particular talent but then begins removing his first button. Tanya fearful of what'll happen and not wanting to be embarrassed, casts magic and electrocutes him. Tanya's subordinates carry Weiss away, and the girl then apologizes for Weiss's act. Ainz thinks to himself that even though he and Tanya are friends, she's still intimidating. Darkness is called to show her talent, but she asks for some help, which Grantz volunteers. She explains that her talent is her strong body and to demonstrate this, she will have Grantz whip her. Grantz is stunned at the masochistic act he is participating in and the class ashamed at him, view him as a scumbag. Next to be called is Aqua who is uninterested in talent show. Kazuma finds this strange as the goddess is always looking to show off, but Aqua states she doesn't do performances on command. Roswaal states that's too bad, piquing Aqua's interest who asks if magic is okay. The lord states it is fine which causes Aqua to eagerly change her mind, and decides to perform a spell only a goddess can perform: Turn Undead. Obviously an attempt to eliminate Ainz, Kazuma smacks her on the head. Aqua objects stating why a goddess like herself should be in the same room as monsters like Ainz and the Floor Guardians as the former is shown to have activated a defensive sprll. Roswaal then thanks Aqua and Kazuma for their husband and wife comedy routine. Nearly out of time, Roswaal decides to call for two more before calling it for the day. He is answered by Megumin who raises her hand. Kazuma laments out loud that Darkness and Aqua have already humiliated their group with their poor performances, and questions her sanity on following in their stead. Megumin, however, is confident she will put on a good act by casting her explosion magic, through Kazuma points out that is just her usual stick. Roswaal, not wanting her to destroy the classroom, moves the class outside in the yard. He even sets up a target for her (a statue of Pandora's Actor). While Kazuma remains doubtful she can pull off a good performance, Ainz is interested in seeing the spell. Megumin then casts her explosion and creates a crater where the target was before collapsing from mana exhaustion in a satisfied heap. Roswaal compliments it to be a excellent spell and decides to end the talent show for today, but is interrupted by Ainz who wishes to show off his talent. Thinking on what to cast, he recalls an event at a New Year's party. Calling forth his magic, he awes them with his Super-tier Magic and casts a spell that creates snow. To the wonders of the most of the class, they are amazed and enjoy the snow as it falls around them. Characters Trivia *The target used for Megumin's spell was a bronze statue of Pandora's Actor. *Rather than the Isekai Girls Talk ending the episode concludes with a soundtrack of Hollow Veil by Nonoc. Gallery Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes